Totally Spies and the Heroes of DC episode 21 Lost in Space Much
by SteveG12358
Summary: In the teaser: Supergirl and Superboy help out Blaine, Britney and Dean to take down Titanio from destroying Metropolis. In the Main Plot: Along the way back to Earth The Spies and Jade came to Rann to team up Adam Strange to defeat the Gordanians from using the Eye of Zared to destroy Earth. Will the Spies and Adam Strange stop the Gordanians before it's too late?


Totally Spies and the Heroes of DC Episode 21 Lost in Space much

In the Teasers: Back on Earth Blaine, Britney, and Dean are fighting off Titanio the Super Ape in Metropolis where Titanio lifted up the Dailey Planet sign and throws it right directly at Blaine, Britney and Dean. But they all dodged the falling Dailey Planet Sign as it crashes down to the streets belong.

Blaine

Ok what happens if a giant ape comes to town and destroys the place what do you call?

Dean

Superman of cause.

Britney

It's time for the Hero Signal Backup Ring.

Britney shines the Hero Signal Backup Ting up into the air and projected the Superman Symbol onto a cloud. Suddenly Supergirl and Superboy came to the rescue.

Dean

Hay we're hoping that Superman came to help us with this.

Blaine

But you guys can help us out with this too.

Supergirl

Sorry about that Superman isn't here because he is in space with Batman.

Superboy

So why did you call us here for?

Suddenly Titanio the Super Ape crash landed onto the streets belong. People of Metropolis ran for their lives as Titanio shoots out his laser vision out from his eyes. Blaine, Britney, Dane, Supergirl and Superboy all dodged his laser eyes.

Britney

Ok normally from the giant ape movies, the giant ape doesn't have any laser eyes.

Dean

I agree if we want to take out Titanio we need to take out his eyes.

Blaine

Dean is right, I'll block his laser attack with the Mirror, Mirror reflecting Shield as Superboy and Supergirl spray the Holly Cow that is so Hot Pepper Spray into Titanio's eyes.

Supergirl

Good idea Blaine.

Titanio fired his lasers at Blaine, Britney, Dean, Supergirl and Superboy. Blaine activated the Mirror, Mirror Reflecting Shield and to block the laser fire. Supergirl and Superboy leap over and fly towards Titanio's eyes to spray the Holly Cow that is so Hot Pepper Spray in his eyes. But suddenly Titanio fired Kryptonite beams from his eyes draining Supergirl's and Superboy's powers.

Superboy

Good plan but one problem… Titanio has Kryptonite laser beams.

Supergirl

We're both Kryptonians whenever we get exposed to Kryptonite we lose our powers.

Blaine

Ok new plan… Supergirl and Superboy holds the shield while Britney, Dean and I take out his eyes.

Supergirl and Superboy took the shield as Titanio fired another of his laser beams at them. Blaine and Dean leaped over them and sprayed the Pepper spray into Titanio's eyes. Titanio's eyes sting as the Pepper Spray sting in his eyes. Titanio stumbled backwards and Britney fired her WOOHPzoka behind Titanio knocking him forward to the ground. Supergirl and Superboy wrapped lead over his eyes to blend him. Dean, Blaine and Britney handcuff Titanio with big handcuffs. Suddenly Jerry and 4 other WOOHP agents came to the scene.

Jerry

Good work agents… and also Superboy and Supergirl.

Supergirl

Glad that we can help.

Blaine

I wish that Clover was here she misses me.

Jerry

Well just to report from Green Lantern that she and Sam and Alex are returning home from Oa.

Blaine

Well that is good I can't wait to see her again… and Sam and Alex.

Britney, Dean and Jerry

Same here Blaine.

Suddenly Supergirl's cellphone rang. She picked up her cellphone.

Supergirl

Hello…. Oh hey Clark… yes it was Titanio… yes we did help the agents of WOOHP defeat him and now the WOOHP agents are taking him away.

Supergirl hangs up her cellphone. And the WOOHP agents take Titanio away by crane.

In the Main plot: On the planet Rann the Gordanian General Kreegar and his Gordanian army are matching towards Ranigone the capital of Rann with their space tanks and their highly advance weapons. At the watch tower of Rann one of the Rannian soldiers saw the Gordanian army heading this way. So he sound the alarm all of the other Rannian soldiers heard the alarm and they all drop whatever they are doing and prepare for battle. Elsewhere on Rann Adam Strange the space hero also heard the alarm and he knew what he has to do so he kisses his wife Alanna and hugged his daughter Aleena and jet pack off into battle.

Alanna

Be careful Adam.

Adam Strange

I will deer.

Adam Strange jet packed to battle. Elsewhere in space Jade and the Spies had lost their way back home.

Clover

Um Jade… do you know your way around space… or we are just lost?

Jade

Settle down I know my way to Earth like the back of my hand.

Sam

Are you shore?

Alex

Totally because we past that purple planet 3 times already.

Jade

Girls we are not lost I'll get you three back to Earth in time… how about one of your gadgets will help us out with the problem.

Alex

Good idea… besides we have some gadgets lift over… like the Binocular Sunglasses, the Run for Cover Hover boards, the Laser firing Headband, the Copy Cat Picture Camera, the X ray contact lessons, and the Dragon Breathe Breathements.

Clover puts on the Binocular Sunglasses to see if Earth is around here somewhere.

Sam

So do you see Earth?

Clover

No… but I see a planet in the northwest that looks like it's having a laser light show on their planet.

Jade

I know that planet… it's Rann

Sam

What's Rann?

Jade

It's like Earth but more advance and home to a Justice League ally named Adam Strange perhaps we could go to the planet and ask for directions to Earth.

Alex

Totally we don't want to age quickly while we are in space.

Jade

No you won't that is just a myth.

Jade and the Spies headed to Rann.

As they all gotten to Rann they all see that they are in a fire fight. Lasers are firing everywhere. Jade dodge the laser fire and also protecting the Spies in the green bubble.

Sam

Ok it's not a laser light show Clover… it looks like we had entered into a battle.

Jade

Sam's right it looks like the Gordanian army lead by Kreegar are attacking the Capital City of Rann Ranigone.

Alex

And who is Kreegar?

Jade

A Gordanian General who is leading his army into attack Ranigone.

Clover

But good thing the good guys are fighting back.

Sam

Those look like the Rannian soldiers protecting Ranigone right?

Jade

Yes but we need to find Adam Strange so he can help you girls get back to Earth.

Sam

But more importantly we have to help him stop this fight before it gets worst.

Suddenly 5 laser beams hit the bubble that the Spies are in causing the bubble to break and the Spies fall from it.

Jade

Spies No.

Suddenly Adam Strange in his space car got the Spies right on time.

Alex

Ok that was a close one.

Clover

Totally who had saved us?

Adam Strange

That will be me.

Sam

Adam Strange I take it.

Jade

Mr. Strange it's so good to see you again the Justice League misses you.

Adam

Haha I know but Rann is my responsibility now… besides I'll let the Justice League know that I am free to help them.

Clover

It's great to meet you Adam Strange.

Adam Strange

It's great to meet you three too whoever you girls are.

Alex

My name is Alex and this is Sam and Clover.

Sam

We're the Spies from WOOHP…allies to the Justice League.

Adam Strange

I didn't know that the Justice League has you for an ally.

Jade

They do now.

Clover

Totally we began to be allies 5 months ago.

Alex

So what can we do to help you out?

Adam Strange

I'll tell you girls that when we get to the Ranigone Laboratory.

Adam Strange made his space car go faster to get to the Laboratory.

At the Ranigone Labs Adam Strange, the Spies and Jade all enter into the lab where Alanna, Aleena, and Sardeth are waiting along with 5 other Rannian Scientist.

Adam Strange

Alanna.

Alanna Strange

Adam.

Adam Strange and Alanna both kiss each other and Adam hugged his daughter Aleena.

Aleena

Hey daddy.

Adam Strange

Hello Aleena

Adam Strange hugged Aleena.

Alex

Wow Adam I didn't know that you are a family man.

Adam Strange

But I am… Alanna, Aleena I would like you to meet the Spies of WOOHP Sam, Clover and Alex and this is Jade a Green Lantern.

Sam

It's so good to meet you.

Alanna

Well I didn't know that Adam is bring guest back to the lab.

Jade

Well we are just here to help to keep the fight down.

Aleena

Hello spies.

Clover

Hello there sweetie… Adam your daughter is so cute.

Aleena

Who's the old lady daddy?

Adam Strange

Aleena don't be rude she is one of our guest.

Sardeth

He is right.

Adam Strange

Girls I like you to meet Sardeth my father in law and top scientist of Rann.

Sam

Sardeth we want to know why are the Gordanian army attacking Ranigone?

Sardeth

It might have something to do with the Eye of Zared.

Alex

What is the Eye of Zared?

Adam Strange

A powerful weapon used in the Civil War of Rann years and years ago.

Alanna

A powerful weapon powered by the sun.

Adam Strange

With enough power to destroy anything in it's path.

Clover

So how can we destroy that?

Jade

I can use my Green Lantern Ring to pull it into the sun.

Adam Strange

Nothing can destroy the Eye of Zared.

Sardeth

Not even the Sun itself can destroy it.

Sam

So you're saying that we have to find the Eye of Zared before they do.

Adam Strange

Correct.

Sardeth

I don't want to tell you this but looks like the Gordanians have something walking this way.

Alex

What is it?

Adam Strange

The Gordanians have a Gordanian Battle Tri Pod.

Aleena

I'm scared daddy.

Suddenly Gordanian General Kreegar appear on the screen.

General Kreegar

Why hello Adam Strange and company.

Adam Strange

General Kreegar you lizard like fiend you will not stop the might of the Rannians.

General Kreegar

We'll see about that the Rannians and Gordanians had fight against each other for a long time this shall end with our mighty machine the Rannians shall be gone for ever.

Clover

Not if we had anything to do about that… Lizard lips.

General Kreegar

What did the Earthly call me?

Aleena

I think she called you Lizard Lips Lizard Lips.

General Kreegar

Oh it's on when we find the Eye of Zared we shall show no mercy.

The Transmission of General Kreegar has ended and suddenly outside the Gordanian Tri pod fired at the lab.

Sam

Ok Clover, whenever we are talking to a space baddy… don't call him names.

Jade

Well we have to put a stop to this right now.

Adam Strange

But we can't stop the Gordanian Tri Pod on the outside it's too powerful.

Alex

But how about we could stop it on the inside.

Sam

Alex you're a genesis.

Alex

I am… cool

Adam Strange

Alanna take Aleena back home where you two shall be safe while me, the Spies and Jade take care of the Gordanian Tri Pod.

Moments' later The Spies, Adam Strange and Jade got on top of the Gordanian Tri Pod. Sam puts on the X ray contact lessons to see that General Kreegar and 18 other Gordanian soldiers are in the Tri pod.

Sam

Alright I see General Kreegar and 18 other Gordanian soldiers inside of the Tri Pod.

Clover

But the other question is… how can we get inside?

Adam Strange

I can't break the code to the lock it's in Gordanian.

Alex

How about we can break in with the Laser Headband.

Jade

Good idea Alex.

Alex puts on the Laser Headband and fires it at the door of the Tri Pod cutting the door and suddenly the door opened and fall to the floor letting the Spies, Adam Strange and Jade to enter inside of the Tri Pod.

In the Tri Pod General Kreegar and the Gordanian solider are operating the Tri Pod, when suddenly the Spies, Adam Strange and Jade came into the control room of the Tri Pod.

Adam Strange

Hello their General Lizard Lips and his Lizard Lip soldiers.

General Kreegar

Attack them, kill the Blond first.

All 18 Gordanian Soldiers rush at the Spies, Adam Strange and Jade, the Spies attacked first with a tripe flying kick at the 3 soldiers knocking them out and hitting the floor. Adam Strange attacked next punching 6 Gordanian Soldiers.

Adam Strange

This is an amazing fight haha.

Clover

For a space hero he laughs at danger… his last name shore made him strange.

Finally Jade uses her Green Lantern Ring to knock the rest of the Gordanian soldiers out by projecting a teaser out from her ring and shocking the Gordanian Soldiers and causing them to fall to the floor.

Sam

Well that is over with now for General Kreegar.

The Spies, Adam Strange and Jade tackled General Kreegar but found out the he was just a hologram. Suddenly a tube trapped them all.

Jade

Looks like we stumble on to a trap.

Suddenly the real General Kreegar entered into the control room.

General Kreegar

So you think you can stop me and my Gordanians right?

Alex

We totally think that Lizards Lips.

General Kreegar

STOP calling me Lizard Lips… speaking of that how about we teach you how a lizard lives in the heat.

On Gordanian Solider turns up the heat in the tube that the Spies, Adam Strange and Jade were in as they feel the heat on them.

General Kreegar

As your blood boils we shall take away your beloved Rann

General Kreegar exited the Control Room.

Jade

Ok we need to get out of here before we get cooked alive.

Adam Strange

What could a little heat do to us?

Sam

It shall make us dehydrate making us die.

Alex

How about we could use your Green Lantern Ring to cut a hole right into the middle of the floor.

Sam

Great thinking Alex.

Sam and Jade cut a hole right through the floor so the Spies, Adam Strange and Jade could get out of the tube.

Clover

Hurry up Sammy you know I don't like sweating.

Adam Strange

And I like my tan just the way it is.

Sam and Jade cut open the hole and the Spies, Adam Strange and Jade all exited the Tri Pod as the Tri Pod exploded and they all landed on the ground.

Moments later they all returned to the lab were the whole place was destroyed.

Adam Strange

Alanna, Aleena, Sardeth where are you?

Suddenly Sardeth came out from the rebel from the ceiling.

Adam Strange

Sardeth

The Spies, Adam Strange and Jade came to Sardeth and pull him out from the rebel.

Clover

What happened here?

Sardeth

AS you are leaving to stop the Tri Pod 4 Gordanian soldiers broke in and kidnapped Alanna and Aleena.

Adam Strange

Those fiends.

Sardeth

I know but they also stolen the Zeta Beam.

Sam

What is the Zeta beam?

Jade

It's like a teleportation devise that can transport us to different worlds.

Sardeth

Correct.

Alex

So they stole the Zeta Beam.

Sam

But what are they going to use it for?

Adam Strange

I don't know but they are also looking for the Eye of Zared.

Jade

So where id the Eye of Zared?

Sardeth

After the war we placed it into the Sea of Abyx.

Sam

And that is where we are going.

Moments later the Spies, Adam Strange and Jade are all deep in the Sea of Abyx wearing oxygen helmets looking for the Eye of Zared, when suddenly they see that the Gordanians are digging up the Eye of Zared with Alena and Aleena hostage wrapped in rope.

Alex

There they are.

Adam Strange

Alena and Aleena and they are hostage by the Gordanians.

Clover

So what do we do to rescue them without being seen by the Gordanians?

A Gordanian Soldier

Oh we see you alright… kill them boys.

The other two Gordanian Soldiers attack the Spies, Jade and Adam Strange, but they all fight back, Clover and Alex kicked one of them in the face. Sam and Adam Strange punched one of them in the gut. The only Gordanian Solider looked out numbered but he calls for back up and suddenly 50 more Gordanian Soldiers.

Alex

Ok taking down one soldier is nothing but more soldiers are coming this way.

Adam

We must fight harder to free Alena and Aleena.

The Spies, Adam Strange and Jade swam and fight off the Gordanians punching and kicking them off. Sam uses her Green Lantern Ring to project torpedoes out from her Green Lantern Ring and fire them at the Gordanian Soldiers hitting them in the stomachs sending them flying away from the Spies, Jade and Strange. Jade also uses her Green Lantern Ring to but she uses if to project a submarine ramming towards the Gordanian Soldiers hitting the Gordanian Soldiers and pushing them away from the Spies, Adam Strange and Jade, Clover punched 4 incoming soldiers away from her and then she kicked 5 other soldiers away from her.

Clover

Get away from me you sticky lizard men.

Gordanian Soldier

Ok first she calls us Lizard Lips now she is calling up Sticky Lizard Men.

Another Gordanian Soldier

Oh it is on.

6 Gordanian Soldier tackled Clover starching her and ripping apart her Spy uniform, but Adam Strange bumps in to kick and punch the Soldiers away from her.

Adam Strange

Clover are you ok?

Clover

I'm fine but look what they did to my uni and to my body.

Clover transform into another Spy Suit to replace the other one. Alex fights off a dozen other soldiers, but the Spies, Adam Strange and Jade are all surrounded by Gordanian Soldiers, one soldier releases knock out gas at them knocking them out cold.

Moments later the Spies, Adam Strange and Jade awoke to see that they are still under water and General Kreegar and the Gordanian Soldier gotten the Eye of Zared up and running and being lifted up on land.

General Kreegar

So did you enjoy your sleep Adam Strange and friends?

Adam Strange

General Kreegar where are Alena and Aleena?

General Kreegar

Oh they are inside the Eye of Zared.

Sam

So now you're using it to destroy Rann?

General Kreegar

Not really we're going to us the Eye of Zared to destroy Earth.

Clover

What do you mean to destroy Earth?

General Kreegar

Oh it's simple really on the Gordanian home world Gordania our world has no plantain and no encomia so we're going to use the Eye of Zared to destroy the human race and repopulate your planet with Gordanians and rebuild the second society and a brand new Gordania.

Alex

That shall never happen humans like us shall never surrender.

Jade

Alex is right humans are powerful when we stand together.

General Kreegar

You think so… well guest again.

General Kreegar kicked the Spies, Adam Strange and Jade down to the bottom of the core of Rann. The Eye of Zared surface to the top of the Sea of Abyx and uses the Zeta Beam to teleport to Earth. The Spies, Adam Strange and Jade though this is the end for them as they floated down to the core of Rann, but suddenly a Green Bubble wrapped around them lifting them up and suddenly they saw that Green Lantern Hal Jordon and Green Lantern John Stewart rescues them in the nick of time sending them up to the surface of the Sea of Abyx.

Sam

Thanks for the save Hal.

Green Lantern Hal Jordon

Thanks we fallowed you to see if you made it home on time.

Green Lantern John Stewart

But Jade didn't know how to get back to Earth, this is the 4th time that you did this.

Jade

Hello I know my way around the Universe.

Alex

Do you or you're just joking.

Jade sigh in anger. Suddenly the Justice League space ship arrived to pick them up and jet their way back to Earth in the Justice League Spaceship.

Green Lantern Hal Jordon

So what is the situation?

Adam Strange

The Gordanians had got their hands on the Eye of Zared and now they are using it to destroy planet Earth.

Sam

And rebuild it for a planet for Gordanians.

Green Lantern John Stewart

A Second Gordania.

Alex

That's right.

Clover

Totally we have to get back to Earth fast and stop them, beside I miss planet Earth.

Suddenly Mister Terrific came on the screen.

Mister Terrific

GLs Hal Jordon and John Stewart Earth is under attack and we need your help

Green Lantern Hal Jordon

Good thing we brought the Spies along with us when we picked them up from Rann.

Green Lantern John Stewart

Along with Adam Strange and Jade.

Mister Terrific

Good we need the extra hand to stop them… from Jerry 3 WOOHP agents are on the ground in New York stopping the foot soldiers of the Gordanians.

Clover

That's great because I miss Blainy.

Mister Terrific

So do any of you have a plan to stop this machine?

Sam

I have a plan to stop the Eye of Zared.

Adam Strange

You have a plan what is it.

Sam

It's simple.

The Spies, Adam Strange, Jade, Green Lantern Hal Jordon and Green Lantern John Stewart arrive to Earth in the Justice League jet. The Door opened releasing the Spies are on the Run for Cover Hover Boards and Adam Strange is on Sam's hover board and they all hover down to Earth. Green Lantern Hal Jordon, Green Lantern John Stewart and Jade fallowed them down

Adam Strange

Wow this is amazing ride you have we got the same boards back on Rann.

Alex

You bet the Run for cover Hover boards are a great ride to ride on.

Jade

So Sam what is your plan, simple Adam and Alex break into the Eye of Zared and save Aleena and Alena while me and Green Lantern Hal Jordon go up to the moon.

Green Lantern John Stewart

Why the moon?

Sam

It's all part of the plan just go with it.

Sam hoped off of her hover board and Green Lantern Hal Jordon beamed a Forcefield around her pulling up into space and Adam Strange and Alex fly towards the Eye of Zared and Clover and Green Lantern John Stewart fly down to the streets of New York to stop the Gordanian Soldiers.

On the Streets of New York City General Kreegar leads his army as Blaine, Britney and Dean Fight off the Gordanian Soldiers. Blaine cuts the Gordanian Soldiers in half with his Deodorant Stick Light Saber, Dean uses the Painful Paintball Gun and fires it at the Soldiers hitting them causing them to fall to the ground. Britney uses the Sonic Disaggregate Boom box Tank to whip out 40 soldiers sending them flying across the street and crash into a building. More Gordanian Soldiers came in and surround them.

General Kreegar

You're surrounded humans, surrender now and we shall make you our slaves.

Suddenly out from the sky a Giant Green Anvil with Clover on it crashes down and crash the Gordanian Soldiers. Clover jumped off of the Giant Green Anvil made by Green Lantern John Stewart and Jade and Green Lantern John Stewart came down to help them out.

Blaine

Clover you're home.

Blaine and Clover hugged each other.

Britney

You are home.

Dean

If you are home that mean that Sam and Alex are back home too.

Clover

That's right we're back from Oa.

Blaine

So how was space anyway?

Clover

It was boring expect on Oa it was awesome.

Suddenly General Kreegar tackled Clover and pin her down on the street and punching her causing her to bleed out.

General Kreegar

How dare you call us Lizard Lips… how dare you call use Sticky Lizard Men.

Suddenly Blaine kicked him in the face. Clover stood up with a black eye and a bloody nose. Blaine fired the Painful Paintball Gun right at General Kreegar's face knocking him out. But suddenly more Gordanian Soldiers came and changed at them, but Clover swallow a Dragon Breath Breathements and breathes the fire onto the Gordanian soldiers burring them alive.

Blaine

Wow those are some hot Breathements.

Clover

They are called the Dragon Breath Breathments witch they are spicy.

Green Lantern John Stewart projected a bulldozer plowing the Gordanian Soldiers, Jade projected a dragon from her ring and the green dragon breathes on the Gordanian setting them on fire. All of the Gordanian Soldiers are defeated, but General Kreegar stood up and then Clover, Blaine, Britney and Dean rushed and punched him in the face sending him flying into a hot dog stand.

Elsewhere in the Eye of Zared Alex and Adam Strange broke into the Eye of Zared but suddenly they are surrounded by Gordanian Soldiers.

Adam Strange

Looks like we're surrounded.

Alex

Oh yeah say hello to the Dragon Breath Breathments.

Alex puts on of the Dragon Breath Breathments in her mouth and she blow out the dragon breath all over the Gordanian Soldiers setting them all on fire. Adam Strange uses his laser blaster to free Alena and Aleena.

Alena

Oh Adam.

Aleena

Daddy.

They both hugged Adam Strange and they all get out of the Eye of Zared. Meanwhile in Space Sam and Green Lantern Hal Jordon are facing the moon. Sam pulls out the Copy Cat Picture Camera.

Green Lantern Hal Jordon

So we are at the Moon… now what?

Sam

I'll use the Copy Cat Picture Camera to copy the moon to make a Solar eclipse to stop the Eye of Zared.

Sam took the picture of the moon and another moon appeared in front of the sun. Down on earth Alex, Adam Strange, Alena and Aleena join Clover, Blaine, Britney, Dean, Green Lantern John Stewart and Jade down on the streets of New York as the power of the Eye of Zared destroys New York City and coming this way to Clover, Blaine, Britney, Dean, Green Lantern John Stewart and Jade when suddenly a solar eclipse appear out of nowhere blocking the sun and causing the Eye of Zared to lose power and fall from the sky crashing onto buildings everyone ran away from the Eye of Zared as it crashes down from the sky and leaded on the streets of New York, luckily no one was hurt and Clover, Alex, Blaine, Britney, Dean, Adam Strange, Alena, Aleena, Green Lantern John Stewart and Jade aren't crushed by the Eye of Zared. Green Lantern Hal Jordon and Sam came down from the sky as the other moon disappeared. Suddenly WOOHP agents arrives along with Jerry to take away the Gordanian Soldiers along with General Kreegar away.

Jerry

Girls you are back from Space I miss you so much.

Sam, Clover and Alex

We miss you too Jerry.

Adam Strange

Hello Jerry the names Adam Strange your Spies helped us take down the Gordanians where are you taking them?

Jerry

Well we are taking them to Area 51 so they could be locked away for entirety.

Alex

But what about the damage of New York?

Jerry

A WOOHP Disaster cleanup crew is on its way as we speak.

Aleena

Thank you for helping my Daddy save your world and our world.

Clover

Oh you're welcome sweetie.

Sam

And if it wasn't for Jade's miss directions we didn't end up in Rann in the first place.

Alena

I am impressed about your planet… me and Adam are talking about having a vacation here.

Adam Strange

And we decided to stay here for a while for a family vacation.

Sam

We are glad to hear about that.

Jerry

And just for that WOOHP will give you a tour around Earth for your vacation that is.

Alena

So witch place are we starting at first dear?

Adam Strange

New York of course.

Aleena

But isn't New York destroyed?

Adam Strange

Oh I forgot about that

Everyone laughed

The End


End file.
